


Pieces of Broken Memories

by SmugdenSugden



Series: Pieces of Broken Memories [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Panic at the Disco’s This Is Gospel<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGE381tbQa8</p><p>this is a four part prequel to Never Was Yours :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to carlwritesbadsmut and cumbertache on tumblr for Proof reading this :) Hope you Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter :)

* * *

 

_It’s hard to be strong sometimes, it’s hard to fight, it’s hard not to give into my demons, but I do. I never wanted it to be like this. I tried keeping away but he just kept pulling me back in. I tried my best to move on and I was moving on for awhile but then it all came falling down around me. I lost them all and it’s all my fault. Here I sit once again in a jail cell facing sentencing but in order to fully understand, we need to go back about a year ago when it all started._

** 04 August 2015; Home Farm: **

“What do you want from me, Aaron?” Robert questioned after letting the younger man in the door. Robert made his way into the kitchen where he was previously.

“I want you to be honest with me.” Aaron replied as he followed the older man.

“I have been.” he stated as he turned to face Aaron.

“After everything you’ve put my family, your sister and Adam through, it’s the least you can do. I mean Paddy and my mum could have died because of you.”

“Don’t you think I know that…I never meant for any of this to happen… it just did.” Robert admitted softly trying to avoid eye contact with the younger man standing before him.

“I’m not here to make you feel guilty, okay. I just need to know why…”

“It just... Things just spiraled out of control. It started out trying to protect Vic… and then the fire happened and… I wasn’t thinking.”

Aaron stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

“I am sorry,”

“It doesn’t change anything, though.”

“I know,” Robert responded. The room fell quiet for a couple of moments “How are Paddy and your mum doing.” Robert asked after a few.

“They’re fine, Mum hasn’t really said much to me, still mad at me I guess and Paddy… well he’s Paddy… more worried about me and how I’m doing then himself.”

Robert let a faint smile show.

“Where is Chrissie?” Aaron questioned.

“Out. Grocery shopping.”

“How things… with her? I mean after everything…”

“Good actually… We….uh… we’re  giving it another shot.”

“oh.”

“She is my wife, Aaron.”

“You don’t have to explain anything…”

“Don’t I…”

“Tell me one thing, why are you staying with her?”

“Because I love her. I married her because I loved her and I'm staying for the same reason… I mean she knows everything and she still willing to forgive and forget.”

“And what about us?”

Robert fell silent.

“Like I said before it’s all or nothing…”

“I can’t just walk away from her, Aaron.”

“But you can walk away from me?”

“Aaron.”

“Robert, just tell me… because as much as I love you I can’t be dragged along again it’s not fair on me or Chrissie.”

“I never set out to hurt you.”

Tears began to escape Aaron’s eyes, “But…just say it.”

“It’s… it’s over.”

**06 October 2015; The Woolpack:**

It had been nearly a month since he and Robert had officially ended things.  Aaron sat outside the pub drinking his pint, hoping he could avoid everyone in general, since August he had been doing okay, he felt like he did before everything with Robert had started, and other than the fact that he spent most of his days trying to avoid being seen in public after his and Robert’s affair was outed by Adam and the fact that he hadn’t been the most popular person in the village, this day was different. It had been five years exactly since Jackson's accident. In the past years it hadn’t hit him as hard, but for some reason this year was different. Maybe it was all the whispers he’d hear when he entered a room, maybe it was all the judgment passed onto him or maybe it was all the guilt resurfacing all over again. ‘So many things could have been different,’Aaron thought to himself. Aaron took another swig of his drink before getting up from the bench he was sitting at but he didn't get far before hearing his name being called out.

“Aaron.” It was Adam, Aaron chose to ignore him.

“Aaron,” Adam called out again as he made his way towards his best mate. Aaron kept walking but was stopped when Adam caught up with him.

“Have you lost your hearing or somethin’?”

“Sorry, was in my own world.” Aaron responded.

“Yeah, I could tell. Anyways, what are you up to tonight?” Adam asked.

“Not sure, why?”

“Well, Vic wants to sit down with everyone involved in the wedding party and pick out who’s wearing what and seeing you’re going to be me best man, you have to be there.” Adam explained as be playfully hit Aaron in the side.

“Oi, would you stop, what time and where?” Aaron chuckled out before asking for the details.

“I knew you’d come through, say about 7 at me and Vic’s”

“Yeah,”

“Alright, mate and don't be late.” Adam stated before making his way into the pub.

** 7pm; Vic and Adam’s: **

 

Aaron walked up to the door and knocked he could hear Vic yelling at Adam to stay away from the food before answering the door. “Aaron!” She exclaimed.

“Victoria!” Aaron mockingly responded in the same tone before giving her a hug.

“You’re on time.” She respond after the hug. She moved out of the way letting him in.

“I’m sorry?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Look, Aaron before we go in the kitchen, there’s something I have to tell you.” Vic stated as she stopped him by the front door.

“You’re not pregnant are you, Vic?” Aaron jokingly asked.

“What no. It’s just that… Robert is here.”

“Oh,” ‘Fuck , can this day get any worse?’ he thought to himself

“He is my brother and it just…”

“Vic it’s fine, really I can be in the same room with him you know.”

“I just don’t want any fights or anything…”

“Victoria, you worry too much, it's fine now can we go in?”

“Yeah, of course.” Vic stated as the two made their way into the kitchen area where everyone was gathered. As the two made their way around the corner, Vic announced their entrance, “Look who's here.” Aaron made his way into the kitchen to find Adam, Finn, Andy and Robert. Aaron made eye contact with Robert but quickly looked away. Vic passed Robert and whispered to him to behave himself.

“Aaron, longtime no see, Mate.” Andy stated as he extended his hand out for a handshake, Aaron returned the handshake.

“Aaron,” Robert simply stated.

“Robert.”Aaron responded as he took his hoodie off and placed it on the seat in front of him.

“Right, since we’re all here. Let’s get started.”

The whole time Aaron was there he could feel Robert occasionally glancing over to him, an hour had past before they were interrupted by Robert’s phone going off. “Excuse me,” Robert stated after digging his phone out of his pocket and checking who was calling. He stepped into the family room. The rest of the group continued the conversation. Aaron leaned back in his chair to hear who Robert was talking to.

“Hey, Chrissie.” Aaron faintly heard. “Mint chocolate chip ice cream and chips...yeah… yeah, no big deal… I love you too… I should be home soon.” Robert made his way back into the kitchen and grabbed his jacket he had hanging on the back of the chair he was sitting on. “Right, Husbandly duties to handle, Chrissie want chips and Ice cream, so I gotta go.” Robert stated before walking over to Vic to give her a hug. “I’ll talk to you later, yeah.” He added before leaving.

“I keep telling him the cravings are going to get worse and once it  gets closer  to her due date…” Before Andy could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Finn yelping in pain due to Vic mistakenly kicking him, “Vic, what the hell?!” He questioned.

“Sorry, Finn, that was meant for Andy.”

“Chrissie’s pregnant?” Aaron questioned.

“We didn’t want to say anything, we didn’t want you to get upset.”

“Why would I be upset?”

“Well, with everything that happened back in July and with Robert.” Vic stated.

“It’s over between me and Robert.”

“We know that. It’s just, we didn’t want things to be awkward that’s all.” Vic continued.

“Who is this we? Who else knows?”

“Well, all of us here, your mum, Diane, Cain,” Vic started listing names

“Paddy, Rhona…”Adam added.

“Am I the only one in the damn village that didn’t know?”

“We didn’t want to upset ya, Mate.” Finn added.

“Thanks for the concern.” Aaron stated sarcastically before getting up and grabbing his hoodie.

“Aaron, mate, what are you doing?” Adam asked.

“Going home.” Aaron  stated as he zipped up his hoodie.

“This is why we didn’t tell you.”

“I don't give a toss about Chrissie being pregnant. Good for her and him. What I’m mad about is that no one in this damn village has faith in me, I mean seriously what did you think I was going to do go kill myself…I know I said I loved the man but he ain’t worth killing myself over. Robert made his choice and I have to be okay with it and it isn’t actually easy moving on when I have everyone around me second guessing every move I make. Now, I’d say I had a good time, truth be told I was up until a few moments ago, but I have to get going, I have a shift at the garage in the morning.” Aaron stated. Before anyone could say anything else Aaron made his way out of the house.

Adam quickly called out for him, “Aaron.” he called has he ran after his best mate. Adam made his way out the house to find Aaron not to far away. “Aaron, wait up.” Adam stated as he caught up with Aaron. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It’s nothing…”

“It’s about Robert isn’t.”

“No… well not completely anyways...It’s been five years...”

“Jackson.” Adam stated in realization.

Aaron only nodded trying to contain his emotions.

“Mate, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think.”

“You know five years ago... I was sat in a hospital waiting room stress out of my mind worrying about him.”

“And now. How are you feeling?”

“If I’m honest… I don’t know, it’s this mixture of numbness and guilt all wrapped into one... This past year has just been hell….”

Adam chuckled softly, “That be an understatement.” The two continued walking away from the house. The two walked in silence for a couple moments before Aaron broke the silence. “Adam, be honest with me.”

“What’s up?”

“How long have you known, about Chrissie?”

“Couple weeks now, She’s about two and half months gone, I think Vic said.”  Adam replied.

‘He knew then...’ Aaron thought to himself as he remembered the conversation he and Robert had back in August. For some reason Aaron couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

“You alright, mate?” Adam questioned.

“What?... Yeah… yeah fine… I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ” Aaron stated before heading off leaving Adam behind.

Ten minutes had passed before Aaron had reached the pub. He stood outside for a couple minutes just staring at the old building.

“Sometimes I wonder why I came back to this place.” he thought to himself before making his way towards the front door. Before he could enter he was stopped when Robert made his way out with two bags in hand.

"Aaron." He stated in shock not expecting to see him there.

"Sorry." Aaron stated moving out of the way.

Robert walked passed him.

"I guess congratulations are in order, with the baby in all."

Robert stopped a few feet away from Aaron and turned and faced him.

"You knew in August didn't you?" Aaron questioned.

"Would it make a difference?" Robert asked.

"That's why you're staying with her."

"One of the reasons, yeah."

"You're pathetic." Aaron replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why? Cause I want my kid to have both parents in their life."

"And what you think if you and her broke up you wouldn't be apart of it’s life, she can't keep you away from your baby, Robert."

"For someone who is going around telling everyone in the village you're over me, you sure are sounding jealous"

"Don't throw this back on me."

"Wow, I know I'm good but I didn't know I was that good..." Robert began saying as he closed the gap between them, "...are you crawling back for more?"

"...Go to hell" Aaron stated as he push Robert away from him and turn to walk in to the pub.

"I'm already there." Robert  called back before leaving himself.

 

* * *

 


	2. Words Like Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should be up by Wednesday at the latest :)

* * *

**10 July 2015; Bar West:**

Aaron sat at the back of Bar West he didn’t go out that night for any particular reason other than to people watch. It had been awhile since he’d had a night out. With Adam and Vic just returning after being m.i.a for a month and with his mom and Paddy breathing down his neck about Robert, it was nice to get away from it all for a bit. He took a small sip of his drink and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a man about his age walking towards him. Aaron fixed his posture as the man got closer he noticed someone sliding into the booth next to him. ‘what the hell?’ he thought to himself. He looked over to see Robert sitting next to him.

“Sorry, I’m late, was having car problems.” Robert stated wrapping one arm over Aaron’s shoulder as the other man approached the booth. Taking the hint the man continued walking past the table without saying a word.

“What the hell are you playing at?” Aaron asked as he pushed Robert’s arm away.

“Saving you from an hour conversation with a man who has nothing to talk about, but his cat. Trust me I was at the bar earlier and that's all he was talking about, I'm pretty sure the bartender was falling asleep, it was sad really.”

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at home playing the doting husband to Chrissie?”

“She’s away on business for a couple of days” Robert responded.

“While the wife is away the husband will play?”

“Something like that.”

“How did you even find me, Robert?”

“I heard Diane and your mum saying you were here, I thought I’d come and check up on you.”

“Why you afraid I might find someone?”

“Seeing as you’ve been sitting here alone, for two hours or so just staring at people. I highly doubt it.”

“And how would you know that?”

“May have been here awhile.” Robert stated with a smirk. “So should I get us some drinks, then?”

**2 am Holy Scrap Scrapyard:**

Robert and Aaron exited the cab, while Robert paid the driver, Aaron dug his keys out of his pocket, and made his way to the office door. Robert walked over to Aaron who was fighting with his keys.

“Aaron, why are we at the scrapyard and where’s that dog?”

“One, Scrappy is at the vets, an overnight check up thing and two, we’re here because if we go back to mine, me mum will be there and we wouldn’t be able to do this…” Aaron slurred out as he pulled Robert into a kiss. Robert let out a soft moan, “You make a good point.” he stated as he pulled away from the kiss.  Aaron quickly unlocked the Office door and the two made their way inside closing the door behind them. Inside the two came face to face. The two were holding onto each other in order to keep upright.

“It’s nice when it’s just us, isn’t it?” Robert asked as he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist.

“You’re drunk.” Aaron chuckled out to Robert as he patted him on the chest.

“So are you. You know I could have gotten us a hotel room.”

The two kissed, “would've … taken … too long” Aaron stated between kisses as he ran his fingers through Robert’s hair. Robert slowly pinned Aaron up against the wall before pulling away from the kiss once more. Robert let his hand wander down to Aaron’s pants, he slid his hands up Aaron’s body pulling his plain dark grey t-shirt up along with it, he pulled it over Aaron’s head and threw it off to the side. Aaron pulled away and ripped Robert’s button down shirt open, “much better” he muttered before returning to the kiss. The two slowly made their way to the desk, Robert guided Aaron onto the desk as they both continued kissing. Aaron turned his attention to Robert’s pants but before the pair could go any further they were interrupted. The lights in the office turned on as they heard a voice, “What the hell?!” the two broke away and turned their attention towards the door to see Adam standing in the doorway.

“Adam” Aaron stated in disbelief. Robert moved away from Aaron allowing him to sit up and  get off  the desk. “What are you doing here?” Aaron continued.

“What am I doing here? I should be asking you two that.”

“it’s not what it looks like.” Robert added clearly flustered as he buttoned-up his shirt .

“Really,  cause it looked like something to me…” Adam responded as he looked back and forth between the two men. “I take it this wasn’t you twos first time, then.” he continued.

“Adam… what are you doing here?.” Aaron asked again.

“Okay, first of all you two reek of alcohol, I can smell ya from here, how much have you two had.”

“Adam!” Aaron exclaimed still waiting for an answer.

“The alarm company called.” Adam responded.

“Since when do we have an alarm?” Aaron asked.

“I had one installed yesterday as extra security, but see that’s not the point, the point is I came here expecting the office to be broken into, instead I see one of my future brother-in-law sucking face with me best mate.”

“You can’t say anything.” Robert stated.

“After everything you put me through last month, I don’t see why I owe you any favors"

Before Aaron could respond Robert pushed past him and lunged towards Adam. “Robert, don’t.” Aaron stated as he got between the two of them. Aaron could see the anger forming in Robert’s eyes. “Robert just….just go home, I’ll take care of this.”

Robert didn’t respond.

“Robert,.”

“Make sure he keeps his mouth shut.” Robert stated before leaving the office. Once Robert left Aaron grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

“Mate, Robert Sugden?! You’re kidding me right?” Adam questioned.

“Adam, promise me you won’t say anything.”

“Aaron, are you listening to yourself…you’re sounding like a love-sick puppy.”

Aaron tried his best to avoid eye contact.

“Aaron, mate, no. He’s married. I’m mean how long has this been going on.”

“...Before...before christmas but tonight...tonight was the first time in a couple months, we broke it off.” Aaron admitted.

“Mate.”

“Don’t alright.”

“So he’s gay?” Adam asked.

“It isn’t that simple.”

“Really, cause after what I just saw he’d fall under that category.”

“Adam, whatever he is, that is something he needs to figure out for himself, he doesn’t need to be pushed out of the closet.”

“You really love him, don't ya.” Adam stated.

“I know I’m stupid.”

“Stupid more like an Idiot.”

“Thanks.” Aaron stated clearly offended.

“He’s a married man.”

“Really? Hadn’t notice.”

“Mate…”

“Adam, I’m asking you as your best mate, don’t say anything.”

“...Alright, but I’m only doing this for you and plus I owe ya, but there’s one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“We need a new desk.”

“We didn’t even do anything.” Aaron stated clearly avoiding any mention of the word sex.

“Still just the thought of what might of happened if the alarm company hadn’t called.”

“Oh, shut up, you idiot.” Aaron chuckled.

**17 July 2015; The Woolpack:**

It had been a week since Robert, Aaron, and Adam had spoken about that night. Aaron the following the day had insured Robert that Adam wouldn't say anything. Aaron made his way out of the backroom and into the pub to find his mum talking with Paddy.

“Oi, what are you doing here shouldn't you be working?” Aaron question the older man as he walked around the counter and took a seat next to Paddy.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Not working at the scrapyard today?” Paddy asked with a smirk.

“No, Adam is working this morning I told him I’d be there in a little bit.” Aaron stated at that moment Aaron notice that Paddy and Chas were acting strange. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Adam told us what happened last week.” Chas stated as she leaned closer to her son from over the counter.

“He what?” Aaron asked unsure of what exactly Chas and Paddy knew.

“Come in back” Chas stated.

Once in back the three sat in silence, “Well.” Chas stated.

“Well, what?” Aaron asked.

“Are you going to explain?”

“Explain what?”

“Adam, said you were at the scrapyard at two in the morning. Why?” Paddy asked.

“I was drunk I couldn't tell you why.”

“He reckons you weren’t alone.” Chas stated.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“And seeing as Chrissie was out of town that night I'd put anything on the fact that the other person was Robert flaming Sugden.”

“Is that what Adam told you?” Aaron asked hoping to deflect from his mother's revelation.

“Well, no… not in some many words.” Paddy responded.

“And the fact that you are deflecting just gave me the answer.”

“We thought you said it was over between the two of you?” Paddy questioned.

“It is.” Aaron responded.

“So what was last week.”

“It wasn’t planned… it just... happened.”

“Are you listening to yourself love?” Chas asked her son.

“Mum, it isn't what you think, okay, we got drunk and it just happened….”

“What were you two doing together anyways?” Chas asked in response.

“...He came looking for me at Bar West.”

“And how did he know you were there?” Chas asked.

“He heard you and Diane talking about me.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah.”

“So that makes it okay to try and slee...sleep with him?” Paddy questioned.

“It wasn’t like that Paddy, I swear we both had too much to drink. You two are making a big deal out of nothing alright Robert and I haven’t spoken since. It was one mistake.” Aaron explained.

“Yeah, until the next time you mean.” Chas stated.

“There won’t be a next time.”

“You better hope so.”

After an hour of talking Aaron had finally found a way to end the conversation, he quickly made his way to the scrapyard to confront Adam.

“You lying piece of shit.” He could hear Robert’s voice yell as he approach the yard. He rounded the corner to see Adam and Robert rolling around on the ground throwing punches.

“Oi!” Aaron yelled out has he ran up to the pair and pulled Robert off of Adam. “What the hell has gotten into you two.” Aaron asked while pushing Robert away.

“Your best mate here, just let it blab out to Vic about us and Chrissie overheard so not only does Vic know….” Robert began explaining.

“Adam, seriously first me mum and Paddy...” Aaron stated.

“Chas and Paddy know?” Robert questioned. “I'm surprise that the whole damn village doesn't know already, I swear I knew I should have handled this myself.” he continued

“Shut up, Robert.” Aaron stated.

“Aaron, mate look I’m sorry…” Adam began saying.

“Don’t...I asked for this one thing from you and you couldn’t even do that.”

“I knew he couldn’t be trusted.” Robert replied.

“Robert, seriously would you stop…”

“If you had just listen to me and we’d gone to a hotel none of this would be happening.” Robert explained.

“And if you stayed away none of this would be happening either… now are we done passing the blame around…”

Ignoring Aaron's comment Robert turned his attention to Adam, “You need to find Chrissie and Vic and tell them this was all a misunderstanding on your part.”

“Robert, you are kidding me, right?” Aaron questioned.

“No I’m not… this is my life we’re talking about, Aaron about I can’t sit back and let it be ruined over one stupid mistake.”

“Stupid Mistake...” Aaron stated. While he had referred to that night being a mistake himself it was different hearing it come from Robert.

“Even if I do go to Chrissie and Vic and tell them is one big misunderstanding I don’t think it’ll change anything.” Adam explained .

“How about this Robert.. you go to your wife... and your sister... and explain away your stupid mistake… I seriously don’t know what has gotten into me I’ve spent so much time trying to hide what happen last week...this is your problem... you deal with it.” Aaron stated before making his way into the office.

**06 October 2015; The Woolpack:**

Aaron walked into the pub and made his way to the back to find Chas sitting on the sofa looking threw  a magazine.

“Hiya love,” Chas stated at the sight of her son. “How was your night.’

“Brilliant.” Aaron sarcastically stated.

Picking up on the sarcasm , “What happened?” She stated as she placed the magazine aside.

“ I heard something that was very … interesting.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently, Robert and Chrissie are expecting.”

“Oh, good for them.”

“I know you know.”

“Who told you?”

“Andy, by accident.” Aaron responded.

“Love, it was for your own good.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Aaron asked clearly irritated.

“No, Aaron, you have spent this past year worrying about that man, and I wasn't about to let you obsess about this.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“I can’t be the one you’re mad at… I mean if Robert loves you like you say he does. Why didn't he tell you himself.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Fear of Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. Hope you enjoy :) <3

Chapter Three~ Fear of Falling Apart

* * *

Robert POV:

_I know I’m an idiot, and I know I don’t always make the smartest choices but he’s better off without me, hell all the people that I love would be better off without me.  I don’t know why I do the things I do. I know they’re going to end badly, but I do them anyways. I regret it… I regret everything… I guess its true what they say you don’t know you’ve got a good thing ‘til it’s gone._

**2:38 am, 23 July 2015, Hospital:**

_“She wasn’t supposed to be there...the place was meant to be empty.’_ Robert thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway he rounded a corner to find Aaron standing outside a room.

“Aaron.” Robert stated as he approached the younger man.

“Thank you for coming… I didn’t know who else to call.” Aaron replied.

“Have you been here by yourself all this time?”

“Paddy, Zac, Lisa, and Cain were here earlier.”

“How is she?” Robert asked looking into the patient room.

“She’s fine now the doctor has her on a breathing treatment  right now.”  Aaron responded as tears started to form in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away.

“What happen?”

“There was a fire… at the scrapyard.”

“What was Chas doing there?

“She was doing me a favor… Adam had the day off and I had to run into town to pick up some scrap so she said she’d go into the office to work done for me…. she said when … the fire started …. she couldn’t get out… the door was jammed…. If it wasn’t for Paddy  she’d… she’d be dead.” Aaron explained as the tears started to escape.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug, “She's fine now though that’s all that matters… How’s Paddy?”

The two pulled away from the hug, “He’s fine, just couple of slight burns on his hands.” Aaron responded.

“Come sit down.” Robert stated guiding Aaron to the chairs across of Chas’ room. The two sat down. “I could have lost both of them.” Aaron stated.

“You didn’t though.” Robert ensured him as he wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders.

“But I could have…”

“Aaron, why don’t I take you home, you can get some sleep and come back in the morning…” Robert stated as he stood up and dug his keys out of his pocket.

“They’re saying it's arson.” Aaron stated ignoring Robert's suggestion.

“They what?”

“Arson you know, torching the place, an intentional setting of a fire…

"I know what arson is, Aaron..."

" You already knew that though, didn’t you?” Aaron questioned as he rose from his seat and faced Robert.

“Aaron, what are you talking about?”

“The police asked if me or Adam had any enemies or if we knew of anyone who would do something like that…” Aaron explained.

“And you think I did it?”

“No, I know you personally didn’t do it. Considering it was broad daylight, that’s not your style, you wouldn’t dare get your hands dirty like that. So come on, out with it, you obviously hired someone to torch the place so who were you trying to get rid of me or Adam? Or were you trying to get rid of  both of us?” Aaron asked.

“... The place was supposed to be empty… No one was supposed to get hurt…” Robert explained

“ Part of me wishes you would have just denied it…” Aaron stated.

“Aaron, look I’m so sorry… It's just… I don’t …. I don't  know what to say, alright… ” Robert responded grabbing Aaron’s hand. Aaron yanked his hand away from Robert quickly and pushed Robert up against the wall, pinning him.

“No it's not alright, Mate! All this for what?…to get revenge… All this because the whole damn village knows you been sleeping with a bloke. Well I have news for ya mate, if you didn’t want anyone knowing your dirty little secret, you should have kept it in your pants.” Aaron hissed. Robert pushed Aaron off of him.

“You’re angry I get it… you’re not going to say anything are you?”

“Don’t worry, luckily for you Holy Scrap wasn’t the only business in town that went up in flames yesterday, plus if I sell you out how is that going to look, cheating husband torches business of ex-gay lover, one he invested into, I might add…"

“Aaron,”

“Don’t because I don’t want to hear your excuses... just go, Robert..."

“I’m Sorry.” Robert stated.

“You always are.” Aaron responded.

**04 August 2015, Home Farm;**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Robert had last spoken to Aaron. Chas was released from the hospital a few days after that night. Everything, following the fire, had seemed to quiet down in the village, aside from the whispers and looks he had gotten when ever he’d go out. Since the reveal of the affair, he’d been staying with Andy, he hadn’t spoken to Chrissie either. He’d recalled the last peaceful moment they’d spend together, before he had went looking for Aaron. The night had begun with a nice quiet dinner, wine for two, tv, and bed. Despite everything he had put her through he still hoped he had a chance of making things right, but at the same time he hoped that this time would be the end. As much as Aaron was pissed at him he knew that Aaron would give him a second chance, all he had to do was be honest with himself and with the ones he loved. He hadn’t thought much about his sexuality before, he always knew there was something different about himself, but always pushed it to the back of his mind. As much as it was a relief to have this part of him out in the open there was a part of him that wished it all had just stayed a secret. It was early when Robert’s alarm sounded, he made his way out of the spare room and down into the kitchen to find Andy sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, “Mornin’...” Andy stated.

“Mornin'.” Robert responded as he made his way to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup.

“How did you sleep?” Andy asked.

“Okay, I guess.” he responded as he joined Andy at the table.

“Have you heard from Chrissie?”

“No, she’s still avoiding my calls.”

“How about Aaron?”

“I would have a better chance talking to a wall then I would talking to him”

“Look, I’m not trying to pry…”

“But?”

“But Chrissie isn’t the only one you have to give answers to, you know.”Andy responded.

“Andy… can we not do this right now.”

“You’re going to have to face the music sometime.”

“I’m not gay, Andy if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Look, I don’t care if you’re straight, gay, bi, or whatever you want to call yourself. You have other people's feelings to take into consideration here… don’t drag both them along.” Andy stated as he rose from his seat and walked over to the sink and placed his mug in it.  Robert didn’t respond.

“Alright I’m off, don’t sit around the house all day.” Andy stated before leaving. Once Andy had left Robert dug his phone out of his pajama pants, he navigated his way to the contacts and selected Aaron's name, the phone began to ring, after a couple of seconds Aaron’s voicemail came up. "Hey Aaron... It's... It's Robert, look I know you probably don't want to talk to me but... we can't leave things the way we did... Just ... call me or whatever when you get this, and Aaron, I'm sorry." Robert stated before ending the call. After having his breakfast, he headed back upstairs and got ready for the day.  As he made his way back down to the family room his phone went off.

_From: Chrissie_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the house in 20. It’s important._

**Home Farm;**

Robert pulled into the driveway, once he parked his car, he made his way to the door and knocked. Chrissie, after a couple of seconds, came to the door and let him in, “Thank you for coming.” She stated as she closed the door behind Robert.

“Of course is everything okay?” Robert asked as he followed Chrissie to the kitchen.

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Chrissie, you’re scaring me here.” Robert stated.

Chrissie handed Robert a small paper bag. Robert  opened the bag to find a pregnancy test. He pulled it out to see the plus sign displayed on the test.

“ Are you kidding me?” he asked.

“I mean I haven’t been to the doctors yet but yeah… I think I’m pregnant.” she responded trying to contain her emotions.

“When did you find out?”

“Last night.”

“And you’re sure?”

“I made an appointment for tomorrow but I’m pretty sure.”

The two sat in silent before Chrissie broke it, “... I can’t do this alone… not again…”

“Wouldn’t expect you to.”

“How do we move forward? After everything…”

“If we’re having a baby… we’ll make it work.” Robert stated

“I must be an idiot.” she stated.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I still want you in my life…”

“You do?”

“Yeah… I still love you despite everything.”

“I love you, too.”

After an hour of them talking the two agreed to talk about everything over dinner, instead of take out Chrissie insisted on cooking, “Let me just run to the store and get something quick to make and I’ll be back.” she told Robert before leaving. A couple of moments after Chrissie left Robert’s phone went off. It was a text

_From: Aaron_

_You want to talk. Talk._

Robert responded, _not over the phone._

_From: Aaron_

_Where then?_

_I’m at home farm right now_. he responded.

_From: Aaron_

_I’ll be there in a bit._

“What am I going to tell, Aaron”  Robert thought to himself. Fifteen minutes had passed when Robert heard a knock on the door. He made his way out of the kitchen and made his way to the front door.

“You better make this quick..” Aaron stated as Robert opened the door.

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Cut the crap, Robert.”

“What do you want from me, Aaron? I’m trying here.” Robert replied after letting the younger man in the door. Robert made his way into the kitchen where he was previously.

“I want you to be honest with me.” Aaron replied as he followed the older man.

“And I have been.” he stated as he turned to face Aaron.

“You call me after me telling you to leave me alone and after everything you’ve put my family, your sister and Adam through, it’s the least you can do. I mean Paddy and my mum could have died because of you.”

“Don’t you think I know that! Like I told you at the hospital I never meant for any of this to happen… No one was supposed to get hurt...it just happened, alright…” Robert admitted softly trying to avoid eye contact with the younger man standing before him.

“Look, I’m not here to make you feel guilty, okay. You said in the message that we couldn’t leave things the way we did. So, I just need to know why… why you did it?”

“It just... things just spiraled out of control. It started out trying to protect Vic… and then I got it into my stupid head that if I burned the place down it would scare Adam away and… I don’t know I wasn’t thinking.”

Aaron stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

“I am sorry,”

“It doesn’t change anything, though.”

“I know.” Robert responded. The room fell quiet for a couple of moments “How are Paddy and your mum doing.” Robert asked after a few minutes.

“They’re fine, Mum hasn’t really said much to me, still mad at me I guess and Paddy… well he’s Paddy… more worried about me and how I’m doing then himself.”

Robert let a faint smile show.

“Where is Chrissie?” Aaron questioned.

“Out. Grocery shopping.”

“How are things… with her? I mean after everything…”

“Good actually… I think at least, we….uh… we’re going to try to give it another shot.”

“Oh.” Aaron responded, Robert could see the disappointment in Aaron’s eyes.

“She is my wife, Aaron.” Robert reminded Aaron.

“You don’t have to explain anything…”

“Don’t I….”

“Tell me one thing, why are you staying with her?” Aaron asked.

 _“shit… I can’t tell him I don’t even know if she is pregnant…”_ Robert thought to himself.

“Robert?” Aaron questioned.

“Because...because I love her. I mean I married her because I loved her… I mean she knows everything now, well  almost everything... and she still willing to forgive and forget.”

“And where does that leave us?”

Robert fell silent.

“Like I said before it’s all or nothing, Robert…I can’t be dragged along anymore..”

“You don't understand, I can’t just walk away from her, Aaron.”

“But you can walk away from me… from what we had?”

“Aaron.”

“Robert, just tell me… because as much as I love you, it’s not fair on me or Chrissie.”

“I never set out to hurt you, you know”

He could see the tears escaping from Aaron’s eyes, “But… come on, Robert just say it.”

“It’s… it’s over.”

**06 October 2015, Adam and Vic’s:**

Robert hadn’t been looking forward to this day. For the past couple of weeks he had made excuses to Vic to why he could make it, although Adam and Victoria were legally married Diane insisted that the two should have a proper wedding day. Tonight, though, Robert couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse not to go. _“ I have to face my two biggest fans, Aaron and Adam...”_ He sarcastically thought to himself.

He walked up to the door and knocked, Adam answered the door, the smile that Adam had on his face quickly disappeared, “Vic, your brother is here.” Adam shouted as he left the door open. Robert entered the flat closing the door behind him.  He entered the house as Vic made her way down the stairs. “Robert, you’re here, I thought you would have called and made an excuse by now.”

“Would I do that to you, Vic?”

“Yes and you've done it three different times.”

“Is Andy here?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen…” Vic stated. Robert started heading towards the kitchen but was stopped by Vic.  “Robert, before Aaron gets here, I want you to promise you’ll behave, Adam said Aaron was off earlier when he invited him over so I don’t want you winding him up.”

“Is he okay?”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Aaron being Aaron is all, but just promise me you’ll behave.”

“I promise.” Robert stated before making his way into the kitchen to find Andy. “Hey” Robert stated.

“Hey Robert, you want a beer?” Andy asked handing his brother a drink.

“Yeah, thanks” Robert responded taking the drink, “So I have been told to behave myself.”

Andy chuckled, “Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Why did that waste of space have to choose Aaron has his best man?”

“Because they’ve been best mates for years. Plus, it’s not Adam’s fault you chose his best mate to have an extramarital affair with, now is it…” Andy pointed out as he took a sip of his drink. Before the two could continue their conversation they were interrupted by the entrance of Aaron, Vic, and Adam.

“Aaron, longtime no see, Mate.” Andy stated as he extended his hand out for a handshake, Aaron returned the handshake.

“Aaron,” Robert simply stated.

“Robert.”Aaron responded as he took his hoodie off and placed it on the seat in front of him.

“Right, since we’re all here. Let’s get started.”

The whole time Aaron was there he could feel Robert occasionally glancing over at him, an hour had past before they were interrupted by Robert’s phone going off. “Excuse me,” Robert stated after digging his phone out of his pocket and checking who was calling. He stepped into the family room.

“Hey, Chrissie.” Robert stated.

“Hey, are you almost done?”

“Just about, why what’s up?”

“Can you get me Mint chocolate chip ice cream and  some chips before you head home?

“Mint chocolate chip ice cream and chips yeah,”

“Thank you.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, I should be home soon.” Robert stated before making his way back into the kitchen and grabbed his jacket he had hanging on the back of the chair he was sitting on. “Right, Husbandly duties to handle, Chrissie wants some chips and ice cream, so I gotta go.” Robert stated before walking over to Vic to give her a hug. “I’ll talk to you later, yeah.” He added before leaving.

A half hour had past since Robert left Adam and Vic’s place, with food in hand Robert left the Woolpack on his way out he was stopped. "Aaron." He stated in shock not expecting to see him on the other side of the door .

"Sorry." Aaron responded moving out of the way.

Robert walked passed him.

"I guess congratulations are in order, with the baby in all."

 _“fuck…”_ Robert thought to himself. Robert stopped a few feet away from Aaron and turned and faced him.

"You knew in August didn't you?" Aaron questioned.

"Would it make a difference if I did?" Robert asked.

"That's why you're staying with her."

"One of the reasons, yeah."

"You're pathetic." Aaron replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why? Cause I want my kid to have both parents in their life."

"And what you think if you and her broke up you wouldn't be apart of it’s life, she can't keep you away from your baby, Robert."

“You obviously don’t know Chrissie do you?” he thought to himself before saying, "For someone who is going around telling everyone in the village you're over me, you sure are sounding jealous"

_“Why did I say that?”_

"Don't throw this back on me."

"Wow, I know I'm good but I didn't think that I was that good..." Robert began saying as he closed the gap between them, "...are you crawling back for more?"

_“For fuck sake, Robert shut the hell up!”_

"...Go to hell" Aaron stated as he push Robert away from him and turn to walk in to the pub.

"Don't worry I'm already there." Robert  called back before leaving himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I jump back and forth from Aaron and Robert's POV you'll notice a slight differences in dialogue is each of them remembering what happen through their eyes. So certain things one may of forgotten the vice versa. Anyways hope you enjoyed don't forget to tell me what you thought :)


	4. Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cars so I apologize in advance, Enjoy! :)

* * *

Aaron’s POV

**12 October 2015; Dingle & Dingle Automotives:**

“Just give me a sec.” Aaron called out from under the car as he heard footsteps approach.

“Take your time” a female voice called back. Aaron paused at the sound of the voice, he pulled out from under the car to see Chrissie standing by the engine.

“Is Ross or Cain about?” She asked as Aaron made it to his feet.

“Afraid not.”

“Do you know when either one of them will be back?”

“Cain’s away for the week and Ross, isn’t due in for another hour or so. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I’ll just come back later.” she responded as she turned to leave.

“If you’re looking for someone to work on your car we’re booked up for the rest of the week.” Aaron called out after her. She stopped a few feet away from her car.  

“The engine has been making a weird noise lately and I think it may need an oil change.” She explained.

“I’m just about done with this, I can take a look and when Ross gets in he can finish it up, I’d say two hours tops..” Aaron stated.  Chrissie walked back over to Aaron and handed him the keys.

Shortly after Chrissie gave him the keys,  after finishing up his last job, Aaron pulled Chrissie's SUV into the garage and popped the hood. An hour and half had past when he started draining the oil. He pushed out from under the car, once he got to his feet he grabbed a rag that was off to the side and wiped off his hands. The day had started out okay for him. First day in a couple of months where he actually woke up in a good mood, but that didn’t last long, all he wanted was for that day to be over.

“There you are! You were meant to be at the scrapyard over an hour ago.” He heard Adam call out from outside the garage. Aaron peered around the car to see him making his way over.

“I know, Ross was meant to be here an hour ago he called out sick.”

“ We were meant to do a pick up today. I can’t do it all on my own.” Adam told Aaron.

“Well, we’ll just have to go tomorrow, than.” Aaron stated as he grabbed the paperwork for the car, making no attempt to hide the fact he was annoyed.

“Mate,”

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Adam, Debbie and Cain are out for the rest of the week and now that Ross as called out I can’t exactly shut this place down.” Aaron explained.

“You alright, mate?” Adam asked.

“Fine, just done with this day, is all.”

“Isn’t this Chrissie’s car?”

“ Yeah.”

“You spoke to her?”

“Briefly,.”

“And you’re still alive?” Adam joked as he playfully punched Aaron's arm.

“It wasn’t like we were planning a night out to exchange stories about Robert. She needed her car looked at and seeing as I’m the only one working here today, my choices were kinda limited.”

“ Would explain your mood.”

“Shut up.” Aaron annoyedly stated as he continued writing down notes on the paperwork.

“ Mate...” Adam chuckled.

“Look, tomorrow I can hold off opening the garage for an hour and we’ll go first thing and get the scrap.”

“Ta, what time will you be done here?”

“I have two more cars after this one, so probably around seven, if I’m  lucky.”

“You want to meet at the pub have a couple of drinks?”

“Yeah,”

“Alright, see you later.” Adam stated before leaving.

Another half hour had past when Aaron moved the SUV out of the garage. Just has he backed out and over to the side, Chrissie made her up the driveway. Aaron got out of the car with paperwork in hand.

“Thought you said Ross would be in?” Chrissie questioned.

“He was supposed to...” Aaron replied in a short manner as he handed her the paper work. “ Everything is good with the car the noise was do to low oil, so everything is good now.” Aaron stated handing the keys and paperwork over to Chrissie.

“Thank you.” She stated before leaving she added, “Aaron, before I go…”

“Yeah.”

“...seeing as Robert and I aren’t going anywhere and the fact that my child will be growing up in this village, I think it would be best if we just leave the past in the past. I don’t want my child asking why their mother and the local mechanic don’t get along. What I'm trying to say is I’m willing to forget everything…”

Aaron was speechless.

“Now, I’m not saying we should be best mates or anything, but there’s no reason why we can’t be civil with one another.”

“Civil… yeah.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, I’ll bring the check for the work  by tomorrow.” She finally stated before leaving.

**7:38pm; The Woolpack**

Aaron made his way into the pub and ordered himself a drink before pulling his phone out and texting Adam.

_We’re still having drinks tonight?_

After sending the texture placed his phone back into his hoodie pocket and took a sip of his drink. 20 minutes had passed and there was still no response from Adam. Aaron finished his drink and ordered another.  Before he could take a sip, Ross made his way into the pub.

“Oi, you don’t look sick to me.” Aaron called out to Ross as he placed his drink down.

Ross made his way to the counter, “Most of been a 8 hour bug or somethin’,” He responded to Aaron, he then turned his attention to Chas who was behind the bar. “ a pint Chas when you’re ready.”

“Well, lets hope the bug doesn’t make its way back tomorrow cause I’m do at the scrapyard in the morning so you have to open up.” Aaron stated as he threw the keys to  the garage over to Ross.

“Why can’t Dan do it ?” Ross question as he catch the keys.

“Because he has the morning off.”

Moments passed when he finished another drink, he turned his attention to the entrance to see Robert and Chrissie entering. He saw the two whispering to each other. He played with the glass in front of him as Chrissie and Robert were greeted by Diane.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ He thought to himself. “Another” He stated as he pushed the empty glass forward.

An hour had passed and Aaron still hadn’t heard back from Adam. It was still early but after the amount of drinks he had downed in the previous hour, he knew he was drunk and the tension in the pub wasn’t helping much. Aaron’s drunkenness was very much apparent to the people around him.  It didn’t help the matter that Robert, Chrissie, and Diane had chosen to stay in the pub to have their drinks.

 _I can’t even have a pint in peace anymore,_ he thought to himself as he finished his drink.

“Another, please.” Aaron stated as his mom walked behind the bar, trying not to be rude.

“Love, don’t you think you’ve had enough.” Chas stated pointing out the state he was in.

“I’m fine.”

“Are sure about that?”

“Just had a bad day is all.” Aaron stated as he played with the glass in front of him.

“Before you break it hand it over.” Chas stated as she took it away from her son.

“Can I get another?”

“No, you’ve had enough. I’m not just going to stand around and watch you feel sorry for yourself, now go you’re done for the night.”

Before Aaron got up to leave, his phone went off, he picked it up from the counter where he had placed it and unlocked his phone to see a new message from Adam.

_Mate, I’m so sorry I just saw your texts, are you still in the pub I can be there in 20?_

_Don’t worry about it, I’ll just talk to you tomorrow._  Aaron responded.

_Mate, I’m really sorry._

Aaron shoved his phone back into his pocket and slowly stood up from the stool.

“Who was that?” Chas asked after noticing that Robert was on his phone as well.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“On the phone… Who was it?” Chas asked again.

“Nosy much.”

“So that message wouldn't be from…” she began questioning quitely as she nodded towards where Robert was sitting.

“What?” Aaron asked looking over, “No.” he responded matching her volume.

“Are you sure about that?”

Aaron made his way around the counter and headed towards the back, Chas followed behind.

“You still haven’t answer my question…”

“I did though, it wasn’t Robert.”

“Then who?” Chas asked once they were in the family room.

“Why are you so bothered?” Aaron asked as he sat down on the couch to take off his shoes.

“Because Robert is a married man, he’s going to be a father, and you shouldn’t be anywhere near him.”

“I know, who said I was with him still?”

“Aaron, you need to stop lying…”

“I’m not lying the last time I spoke to Robert was when I found out about the baby.”

Chas let out a sigh of frustration.

Aaron’s phone went off again.

“That’s him isn’t it?!”

“No, it isn’t.” Aaron responded as he dug his phone out of his pocket, “It’s Adam. If you don’t believe me see for yourself.” he continued checking his messages. He placed the phone on the on the sofa and then made his way upstairs.

Chas grabbed the phone, unlocked it and opened the message.

_From Adam:_

_Aaron?_

After reading the recent messages, Chas scrolled to the older messages.

_From Adam:_

_18 July 2015 11:58 pm_

_Aaron, mate, look I’m sorry for the way it came out. It’s for the best, though._

_To Adam:_

_That wasn’t for you to decide I asked you for one favor and this is how you repay me_

_From Adam:_

_Why are you defending him?_

_To Adam:_

_I’m not alright it was his own doing but I’ve been where he’s been thinking, if the truth is out you’ll lose everything._

_From Adam:_

_Yours and his situation are nothing alike. He choose to cheat on his wife with a bloke._

_To Adam:_

_I know but to be pushed out like that, it wasn’t right._

Chas continued scrolling,

_From Adam:_

_23 July 2015 9:30 am_

_You’re seriously just going to ignore all my calls? You can’t just tell me you love him and not expect me to think you’re an idiot he’s a married man._

_From Adam:_

_23 July 2015 11:45 am_

_Aaron, I just got a call from the alarm company, they said they tried getting  a hold of you but couldn’t,  there’s a fire at the scrapyard, you’re not answering I’m heading over there now_

_From Adam:_

_23 July 2015 12:20 pm_

_Aaron, where the hell are you? Your mum and Paddy are in the hospital, call me when you get this.”_

_To Adam:_

_23 July 2015 12:59 pm_

_What? Are they okay?_

_From Adam:_

_23 July 2015 1:00 pm_

_Where the hell have you been, why haven’t you been answering your phone._

_To Adam:_

_my phone died and I’m on my way back to the village, Are mum and Paddy okay?_

_From Adam:_

_just call me_

Chas shut off the screen, it had been a while since Aaron had left the room, she made her way off the sofa and up the stairs to Aaron’s room to find Aaron laying in bed fast asleep. She smile faintly at her son who had fallen asleep halfway through changing. She walked over to his nightstand and placed his phone on it.  She grabbed the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and pull it over him. She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m just trying to protect you, “ she stated softly before leaving.

~~~~~~~

_It can be hard to remind yourself about the good things in your life. I got so wrapped up in things that he and I had, that I lost who I was and what I had. Up until last October I didn’t know what to do, after I found out about the baby , I remember feeling so numb. I went from feeling like he and I still had a chance to having it all pulled out from under me. What got to me the most wasn’t the fact that Chrissie was pregnant, it was the fact that he didn’t tell me himself . I know I don’t have to right to be mad or upset, but I couldn’t help it. I still can’t help it.  I see him and I want nothing more to scream and yell until my face turns blue but what right do I have, I want answers, I want  an explanation to why he chose me, why I had to fall in love with him, why he told me he loved me, why any of this has happen, if what he and I were meant to be nothing.  I wish things could be different but  they aren’t. I just have to learn to move on with my life, and I have been, I thought I was at least… Everything was going okay, Reid and I were doing okay, Adam, Paddy and Mum had finally gotten off my back about Robert and then the wedding came (sigh) I just want this mess to be over._

Robert’s POV

_Letting go. It isn’t always that easy, seeing him in pain, seeing him suffering kills me and I know it’s because of  me , if I’m being honest I never really thought about having kids, I mean I pictured one day I would but I didn't think it would be happening so soon. From the moment Chrissie told me about the baby…. I mean I never thought in a million years I would want to be a dad but I can’t wait, Chrissie is due any day now and all I can think about is Aaron, alone, in a jail cell because of me. I should’ve just stayed clear of him. He was moving on, and this Reid bloke seems nice enough, but I couldn’t just let it go.  I’ve done and said so many horrible things to him and he forgiven me time and time again and he always seems to let me back in. I told him I didn’t want to choose and I still don’t. I love him but can’t keep on dragging him along. What happen at the wedding shouldn’t have happened, I was being stupid, I need to get him out of this, the only problem is I may lose everything else in the process._

**_[Don't try to sleep through the end of the world, Bury me alive, 'Cause I won't give up without a fight If you love me, let me go]_ **

**Never Was Yours (Coming Soon)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your guys help, which name do you like better?   
> Stockton or Snowden?  
> Its for a original characters last name in the next fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com


End file.
